Quand nos regards se sont croisés
by KagamiSN
Summary: OS/Une panne d'essence amène Sasuke et son frère à se déplacer à pied. Une voiture s'arrête près d'eux... La suite ? Lisez et vous le saurez.  ...Ça vous donne vraiment envie de lire, ça ?


**Quand nos regards se sont croisés**

__ C'est pas malin. Je pensais que t'avais remis de l'essence. grogna un brun, aux côtés d'un autre à l'air ressemblant si ce n'est qu'il était plus âgé._

__ T'oublies qu'on a roulé toute la journée, hier._

__ Ouais, ben c'est pas de ma faute. 'y a un certain Itachi qui voulait absolument visiter la ville de fond en comble. On aurait pu le faire en plusieurs jours mais non, il fallu tout voir le jour-même. râla-t-il encore._

__ Ça va, c'est bon. C'est pas l'apocalypse, non plus._

__ Non mais on doit se taper près de dix kilomètres à pied, maintenant._

__ Un peu de marche te fera du bien. T'es toujours cloîtré entre tes quatre murs._

__ On se demande pourquoi, tiens. ironisa le cadet._

_Il y a une semaine que ces deux frères avaient organisé leurs vacances._

_Le premier jour, ils devaient repérer les petites supérettes des environs ainsi que le complex commercial pour les courses plus importantes ; le lendemain, c'était détente à la plage qui se trouvait à cinq cent mètre de leur logement._

_Jusque là, aucun des deux n'avaient désapprouvé ce choix._

_Le troisième jour avait été désigné comme étant celui des visites. Plus précisément, ils devaient visiter la ville dans laquelle ils habitaient provisoirement._

_Là encore, ils étaient d'accord._

_Seulement, ce jour arrivé, le dénommé Itachi avait soudainement prétendu qu'il serait mieux de tout situer directement. Comme ça, avait-il dit, ils pourraient mieux profiter de leurs vacances et ils ne devraient pas prendre connaissance de la carte à chacune de leurs sorties postérieures._

_C'est ainsi que le quatrième jour, le réservoir de leur petite polo vide et s'étant résignés à suivre le programme, ces mêmes frères s'étaient engagés sur la routes qui les menaient vers la destination souhaitée, la ville où se déroulait l'un des plus grands spectacles du pays._

_À quelques reprises, cependant, le plus jeune de ceux-ci lui reprochait encore la négligence qui avait été employée. Son frère ne répondait jamais ou seulement par un haussement d'épaules, exaspéré._

__ Non mais franchement, radota-t-il, comment t'as fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?_

__ Tu commences très sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles, Sasuke. Tais-toi un peu ! Pourquoi t'écoutes pas ton inséparable iPod, pour une fois ?_

__ Peut-être parce que tu m'as empêché de le prendre, bourei*._

__ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, hi*. se vengea-t-il. Mon nom est Itachi Uchiwa. Tâche de t'en souvenir, à l'avenir._

__ Ouais et le mien, ben ça m'étonnerait que ça aie un rapport avec le feu parce que j'aime pas la chaleur intense et parce que je m'appelle Sasuke. Reste à savoir si c'est Uchiwa aussi._

__ Évidemment : t'es mon petit frère adoré. sourit Itachi en le décoiffant._

__ J'ai pourtant parfois l'impression d'avoir été adopté._

_Ça lui valu une légère poussée qu'il rendit aussitôt en rigolant avant d'accélérer le pas pour éviter toutes représailles._

_À hauteur d'un passage pour piétons, Itachi s'arrêta mais son frère continua, ne l'ayant pas vu._

__ Hep ! On traverse._

_À deux pas du trottoir opposé, un 4X4 les klaxonna et se gara un peu plus loin._

__ C'est pour nous, tu crois ? demanda Sasuke qui buta contre le bord du chemin car attiré par une tignasse d'un ton doré à l'arrière de l'automobile._

__ 'sais pas._

_De la voiture en question sorti un homme à l'apparence vieillie de part une coiffure argentée en bataille. Il avait un bandeau autour du front. Ce tissus lui relevait les cheveux, accentuant l'effet décoiffé, et il cachait également son œil gauche, ce qui n'altérait en rien sa beauté naturelle plus que visible._

__ Excusez-moi si je vous ai inquiété_, s'avança celui-ci en se tenant le cou,_ mais j'ai besoin de votre aide._

__ À votre service. répondit Itachi, affichant son grand sourire de séducteur._

__ Voilà. En fait, j'aimerais aller au spectacle de la ville voisine. Je ne me souviens même plus son nom... Il paraît aussi qu'il y a un très beau site archéologique et j'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait aller visiter le phare à partir de son port._

__ En effet. Mon frère et moi-même y allons justement. dit-il en entourant Sasuke aux épaules._

__ Ah ! Vous sauriez donc me diriger. Parce que mon sens de l'orientation n'a jamais été très performant. toussota l'inconnu._

__ Ok, je comprends. rigola l'aîné Uchiwa. Vous avez encore moins de dix kilomètres à parcourir avant d'y arriver._

__ Ah, quand même._

__ Mais bon, il y a pas mal d'entrée pour cette ville alors je ne vous serez pas vraiment d'utilité._

__ Ok... Mais dites... hésita-t-il._

__ Je vous écoute._

__ Vous êtes à pied, là._

__ Comme vous pouvez le constater, oui._

__ Dix kilomètres à pied par cette chaleur ! Je vais vous y conduire. Et ainsi, vous saurez me guider._

__ Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça mais si on ne vous dérange pas._

__ Mais non, mais non. Venez, montez._

_Les deux frères grimpèrent alors dans le véhicule du grisonnant qui leur apprit s'appeler Kakashi. Itachi, qui devait lui indiquer la route à suivre, prit le siège passager tandis que Sasuke s'installa derrière le conducteur, à côté de l'intriguant blond qui avait les yeux fermés et qui faisait des huit à répétitions sur la place du milieu. Parfois, ses traits se fronçaient et ce faisant, il souriait minimement. Un très beau sourire..._

_Après sa longue contemplation, le brun le salua et, gardant les yeux clos, le jeune homme n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un hochement de tête._

__ Excusez-le, il est tout le temps ailleurs. Dans son monde. averti Kakashi. Naruto, s'il te plaît. On a des passagers avec nous._

__ Ça va, il m'a répondu. le défendit Sasuke._

__ Ah ! bon. Mais quand même. Naruto. insista-t-il plus fort en démarrant doucement, sous l'air charmeur d'Itachi._

__ J'ai entendu. Je ne suis pas sourd, c'est bon. râla un peu le blond néanmoins souriant, sans ouvrir les yeux._

_Il ôta alors les oreillettes de son iPod que Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et vérouilla son gsm -encore non vu du brun- d'un geste automatique avant de reprendre sa formation de huit de l'index gauche, le tout en gardant la tête légèrement baissée et les yeux totalement clos._

_Pendant que son frère discutait et guidait le conducteur, Sasuke s'approcha discrètement du centre de la banquette arrière, presque de côté, et scruta longuement le visage du blondin._

_Il n'y avait pas encore une minute qui s'était écoulée que ce dénommé Naruto remit ses écouteurs et, sans avoir une fois ouvert les yeux, choisit une chanson qu'il mit en répétition seule. À croire qu'il connaissait son lecteur audio par cœur. Il débloqua ensuite son portable et tout en ne cessant de former ses huit sans signification, écrivait de temps à autres quelques mots. À chaque fois, il mettait sa musique en pause. Puis, quand il avait fini d'écrire, il revenait quelques secondes en arrière et appuyait sur play._

_Rapidement, il termina son manège et ce n'est qu'après seulement, qu'il rangea définitivement ses affaires, les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos. Sasuke ne le trouvait que plus charmant. Cet air d'innocence et d'indifférence à son entourage le rendait encore plus attirant. Tellement désirable qu'il plaça sa main dans la trajectoire du chiffre que dessinait encore son séduisant voisin. Il arriva ce qui devait donc arriver : l'index du blond le rencontra._

_Aussitôt, Naruto ouvrit les yeux qui fixaient l'appuie-tête face à lui et Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le bleu lagon dans la lumière nacrée du soleil. Lentement, ces deux magnifiques billes se dirigèrent vers leurs mains. Fortement étonné, le blondinet entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte pour la refermer immédiatement. Il suivit alors lentement le poignet qui appartenait à cette main, remonta vers l'avant-bras et le bras lui-même et atterrit sur le visage d'un beau brun. Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de parler. En vain. Il avait en face de lui un splendide ténébreux aux joues quelque peu rosées. Ses mèches d'un noir corbeau qui encadraient sa figure fine le rendait terriblement sexy. C'était là la pensée même de Naruto à cet instant précis._

__ Bon... B-bonjour. réussit-il difficilement à articuler._

_Sasuke ne répondit rien mais sourit timidement, les yeux pétillants._

_Leurs mains n'avaient toujours pas bougé._

_Le blond décontracta petit à petit ses muscles et il vint à poser inconsciemment ses doigts sur ceux de l'androgyne qui lui souriait encore. Celui-ci se rapprocha centimètre par centimètre et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un petit décimètre des lèvres du blond. Lequel resserra alors son emprise sur la main de Sasuke, se noyant dans ses onyx profonds. Tous deux se sentaient rougir mais n'en firent rien. Ils avaient chaud et leur cœur battait la chamade si fort qu'il aurait pu quitter leur poitrine._

_Enfin, Naruto retint sa respiration et parcouru lui-même la distance qui le séparait de son récent but. Sasuke n'en fut que plus heureux et ne se fit pas prier pour passer ses bras dans le dos du blond afin de le serrer contre lui tandis que ce jeune homme qu'il embrassait tendrement fit monter une main jusqu'à sa joue avant de l'amener à ses cheveux qu'il pressa doucement, et l'autre dans son cou pour approfondir le baiser._

_C'était déjà leur toute première embrassade et ils n'avaient pas encore échangé une parole. Sasuke lui avait simplement marmonné un inaudible "Salut." et Naruto ne lui avait réellement répondu que bien plus tard. À peine un regard et l'amour avait éclaté. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi plus loin et avaient agi._

__ Et voilà, on est arrivé. annonça Itachi, victorieux._

__ Je te remercie. rougit l'argenté. Vous nous accompagnez à ce spectacle ? demanda-t-il sans plus attendre en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'Uchiwa._

__ Avec plaisir. murmura celui-ci en recouvrant sa main de la sienne._

_Kakashi sourit, rouge pivoine, et Itachi se retourna._

__ Les garçons, commença-t-il avant de remarquer que la place qu'avait emprunté son frère était inoccupée._

__ Naruto ? s'étonna Kakashi en le découvrant qui somnolait tout en tenant fermement mais tendrement Sasuke contre son torse, ce jeune homme qui lui, dormait paisiblement, le souffle régulier dans son cou._

_ Sasuke, t'écoutes ce qu'on raconte ?

_ Hm ? Oui... Oui, bien sûr.

_ Hi, ça fait un quart d'heure que tu fixes je-ne-sais-quel-point sans ciller pendant que nous trois, nous !, on programme nos activités. Participe un peu !

_ Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, je crois, Kumako*. C'est comme Naruto : il faut le laisser émerger de son monde à son rythme.

Ledit Naruto embrassa alors le rêveur qui sortit aussitôt de songes à l'instant même en souriant.

_ À quoi tu rêves encore ? demanda le blond.

_ Mystère...

_ Neko...

_ Quoi ? Je peux avoir mes petits secrets, non ?

_ Tu sais que tu peux être désespérant, parfois ?...

_ Ça m'étonnerait parce que je ne suis que fou. répliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Fou amoureux... Kitsune.

_ On se demande bien de qui. se moqua Itachi.

_ Kumako. chuchota l'argenté pour qu'il se taise.

Naruto cessa de bouder et d'un air fébrile, s'accrocha au cou de Sasuke et l'embrassa de nouveau.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon neko.

Il se lova ensuite dans le creux des bras ouverts de son compagnon et se laissa bercer, sans faire attention à leurs aînés qui étaient juste à côté d'eux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le visage resté dans le cou l'Uchiwa, il le requestionna.

_ À quoi tu rêvais, finalement ?

Le brun l'écarta, lui sourit tendrement avant de capturer ses lèvres tentantes et, posant son front contre le sien, il murmura :

_ Notre rencontre. Comme souvent.

_ Comme toujours, tu veux dire. plaisanta Naruto. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Et il affirma une fois de plus son amour par un énième baiser langoureux.

_ Je crois qu'on va les laisser seuls un moment. chuchota Kakashi à Itachi.

_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Et puis, je pense aussi qu'on a quelque chose de semblable à reprendre aussi,

non ? susurra le brun en le tirant vers la chambre.

_ Hm... Tu me tentes, là...

*Bourei = esprit d'un mort, spectre.

*Hi = feu.

*Kumako = ourson.


End file.
